


Frosty Friday

by SydniDawn



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydniDawn/pseuds/SydniDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt: "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misiu1432](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/gifts).



When Bellamy had hinted that there might be something romantic going on between Raven and her mom, Clarke had immediately answered with, "It'd be a frosty Friday in hell before that happened!"

Who knew sarcasm could be so goddamn prophetic?

The blonde had been expecting a nice, quiet movie night with her friends after she, Lexa and Octavia had finished shoveling the driveway. Abby always made hot chocolate as thanks for a job well done, and Raven always snuck extra butter onto the popcorn when they marathoned, so it had the makings of a great night.

That was until Clarke barged into the kitchen, and found Raven pinning Abby against the counter, and kissing her like she'd just survived a nuclear war.

Clarke tried her best to storm away, she did. But between forcing herself back into her winter jacket, hat, boots, and then having to tromp through the knee-deep Maryland snow, her dramatic exit was lacking its usual edge.

"I can't believe it!" There were days when Clarke felt like her life was straight out of a movie. Or one of those weird ass sci-fi shows, "Why is it always me?!"

Abby pulled her cardigan tight around herself as she followed Clarke out into the snow, "Clarke, come on."

Octavia and Lexa exchanged a glance before shuffling outside after the pair. The blonde and her mother may not fight very often, but when Clarke blew up, there were usually casualties.

Octavia had become used to it over the years. The Blakes moved next door to the Griffins just after Bellamy started high school, and immediately found comfort in Abby's constant presence where their own mother was absent. In turn, Bellamy and Octavia became fairly adept at mediating between Clarke and Abby.

"It's not that big of a deal." Raven took her time bundling up. She really freaking hated winter. "Abby and me is no weirder than you being with Lexa."

Clarke cringed at the thought, "My ass! You're half her age!"

"Not anymore, I'm 21!" The mechanic emphasized her obvious maturity by sticking out her tongue.

Clarke just glared at her friend.

Ever the Griffin peacekeeper, Octavia spoke up, "It could be worse. At least you know you can trust them both."

"Can I?! They've been lying to me for-" She paused, "How long has this being going on, exactly?"

Suddenly neither Raven nor Abby can look at Clarke.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, "How long?!"

"It really hasn't been that long! Just..." The mechanic scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "Six months."

"Six months?! And neither of you even THOUGHT to bring it up?!"

She raised a good point.

"We wanted to, sweetie..."

Abby glanced at Raven for help. The doctor  
had never expected to fall in love again, and certainly not with a sarcastic mechanic who was all of two years older than her daughter. 

Jesus, was this a mess.

"But then we watched American Pie, and you made that Stifler's mom joke..." Raven bit her lip, "And it didn't seem like a good idea."

The five women could see the cogs turning in Clarke's mind as she tried to think back. About four months ago, Raven had found out none of their friends had seen the epic that is the American Pie movies, and was quick to remedy that.

On the whole, the movies went over amazingly well, the jokes were well received, and fun was had all around. But Finch and Stifler's mom squicked Clarke out in every way, and she was incredibly vocal with her MILF cradle robbing jokes.

"What Stifler's mom-" Clarke paled enough to match the snow, "Oh my GOD! You're having sex with my MOM!"

The blonde gagged, explicit and graphic images of her mom and best friend building themselves in her imagination.

'Yup, definitely in hell.'

"They did say that..." Lexa knew better than anyone that Clarke had selective hearing. But really, of ALL the times to miss something...

"No, she said she was dating her!" Clarke gags again, "That's disgusting!"

"Hey!" Abby looked offended, "I'm not some shriveled up old hag."

Raven sighed wistfully, "No, you most definitely are not.."

There is a look that passed between them. A chemical reaction adding love and lust-filled hunger that created a palpable energy in the air around them.

It made Clarke want to scream, "Stop. Talking." The blonde pointed a finger at Raven, as if that would do any good.

"Come on! It's not like you caught us on the kitchen table!" The mechanic couldn't help herself as she smirked, "That was last week."

Octavia lost it as she scolds her, "Eww, Raven! People eat on that!"

The mechanic quirked an eyebrow, and everyone knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"Don't you fucking-!"

"I can assure you, that was exactly what I was doing."

Octavia almost fell over, she was laughing so hard, leaving Raven to bow in response. At least Abby and Lexa have the decency to stiffle it.

"I'm going to get everyone hats." Abby was looking a bit chilled in just her sweater, "If we're having this conversation outside, I'd rather not catch a cold while doing it."

Lexa was quick to follow, "I'll help." She nudged a still chuckling Octavia as she passed her, "Try to keep them from killing each other."

Octavia snorted, "I make no promises."

The youngest girl turned back to the standoff in front of her as she pulled out her phone. This was too good for Bellamy, and their friends to be missing.

"Is it because I slept with Finn? You decided to get me back by stealing my mom?"

Clarke knew there had to be a reason. Somewhere beyond the looks, and kissing, and general grossness, Raven had convinced her mom to start seeing her. And it HAD to be Raven. Abby was almost comically shy when it came to romantic first steps.

"I didn't steal anybody. Your mom was happy to be taken." The brunette waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Especially against her bedroom door."

Clarke slapped her hands over her ears, 'La la la, I'm not listening!"

That only spurred Raven on, "Not to say that the bed isn't great. Or even that time in the shower."

Octavia held both hands over her mouth, desperate to keep her chuckles at bay as Clarke started humming louder.

Raven fought back a guffaw at Clarke's discomfort, "It's even better when I use her favourite strap-"

WHACK!

Raven froze mid-sentence as a snowball hit her square in the face.

"What the HELL was that for?!"

Clarke crossed her arms, as she shouted at her (possibly ex) best friend, "You went behind my back, and started seeing my mother!"

In true best friend fashion, Raven shouted back, "Not just seeing. I'm DOING your mom too, Clarke!"

Raven had just enough time to duck as Clarke grabbed for another ball of snow, and launched it in her direction. Of course, Abby picked the exact wrong moment to step back out of the house.

"Tell me you're all in one piec-" 

SMACK!

No one dared move as they watched the slushy mess slide down Abby's face. Even Lexa let out a quiet, "Oh crap" from behind Abby's back. By the time the snow fell back to the ground, the three guilty parties were all talking at once.  
                      
"Mom, I am so-"

"We didn't mean-"

"It was totally innocent I swear-"

One look from Abby had them all trailing off.

The older did her best to keep her voice slow, and even as she spoke, "The three of you have exactly five seconds to run."

She looked them each dead in the eye, and started to count, "One."

Octavia and Clarke were off like a shot, one ducking behind the cars, and the other near the tree at the end of the lawn.

"Two."

Raven frowned, "You can't seriously mean me too."

Abby could only quirk an eyebrow, "Three."

Lexa was quick, and quiet as she slid past the couple, and sprinted after her girlfriend. Lexa was well-versed in Clarke's stubbornness, and she could se firsthand that particular trait was a direct result of being Abby's daughter.

"Four..."

Raven rolled her eyes at that.

"Come on, you wouldn't-"

The mechanic stiffened as she watched Abby duck, and form a generous snowball in her hands.

"Five!"

Raven took in her girlfriend's serious expression, and her eyes widened in horror.

She immediately held her hands up in surrender, "Don't you dare throw that snowba-!"

WHACK! It hit her square in the forehead, spattering all on her face and hair. 

"Goddammit, Abby!"

The brunette could hear the older woman's voice get further away by the second as she wiped the snow out of her eyes.

"To be fair, I did warn you!" Abby figured the side of the house was as good a place to hide as any.

Raven felt another snowball hit her arm, and glared hard at Clarke as she ducked behind the car again.

"I swear to God, Princess!"

"Serves you right for seducing my mom, Raven!"

"That's it!" Raven took cover on the porch, "Octavia, you're with me. The Griffins are going down!"


End file.
